<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The reunion of muse by TikiRiki (Thunderousbored)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321694">The reunion of muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousbored/pseuds/TikiRiki'>TikiRiki (Thunderousbored)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins, F/F, Futanari, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Idk just really random thing, Instead of Washi Washi it's Jerky Jerky, M/M, Randomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousbored/pseuds/TikiRiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muse have a reunion and are shocked to find Kotori with a child. Umi can't confess her feelings for Kotori. Eli and Nozomi are happy to see each other after many years. Nico and Maki don't tell their feelings to one another. Rin and Hanayo are room mates. They decide to surprise their fans by having a concert with of course they need help. They discover a group of boys who look like them but they only dance instead of sing what better way than to attract people's attention and have them dance at their concert with them? Of course they're their cousins</p><p>1st years: 21</p><p>2nd years: 22</p><p>3rd years: 23</p><p>Honoka's cousin- Hanako Kousaka<br/>Kotori's cousin- Kotono Minami<br/>Umi's cousin- Uni Sonoda<br/>Maki's cousin- Mako Nishikino<br/>Rin's cousin- Ren Hoshizora<br/>Hanayo's cousin- Haruki Koizumi<br/>Nico's cousin- Neito Yazawa<br/>Nozomi's cousin: Nozoko Tojo<br/>Eli's cousin: Elen Ayase</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The reunion of muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umi made her way to the hotel they were staying at. She then decided to text the rest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Muse group chat</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em><b>Ocean: </b></em>So we are still meeting at the hotel Right?</p><p><em><b>Honkers: </b></em>Yeah I think unless someone changed their mind?</p><p><em><b>Birdie</b></em>: Say what was the name of the hotel again?</p><p><em><b>NicoNii</b></em><em><b>: </b></em>You've gotta be shitting me. We literally talked about this 3 minutes ago why are you guys asking questions about it already?</p><p><em><b>Tomato:</b></em> I'm agreeing with Nico on this one</p><p><em><b>Ocean: </b></em>I was just double checking also watch your language Nico.</p><p><em><b>NicoNii</b></em><em><b>: </b></em>Ugh whatever</p><p><b><em>Birdie: </em></b>What room?</p><p><b><em>Tomato: </em></b>In room 125 where Eli and Nozomi are staying.</p><p>Umi made her way to the hotel and went to the elevator and into the 2nd floor then went to room 125. She saw that she was the first one there. "Yeah of course nobody is here yet.." she mumbled to herself. Shortly the rest of Muse made their way to the room. Well everyone except Kotori. "Where is Kotori?" Umi asked. "I knew we were missing someone"Honoka said putting a hand up to her chin. "I'M HERE!" Kotori screamed bursting into the room. Eli was about to say something but then her eyes widened seeing a child behind Kotori. The rest of muse did too. "Mama who are they?" the 4 year old child said looking at them. He had light blue eyes and ashen hair. "These were the members of muse" Kotori said. "So he must be your son?" Nozomi said approaching them. "Yeah he is" Kotori said nervously. "Aw! I'm an aunt!" Honoka said excitingly. "I'm guessing he got the eyes from his father right?" Nico asked. Kotori nodded. "Wait isn't that the girl that does "Nico Nico Nii!" " Kotori's child said excitingly. "Yeah she is" "Woah! You are so cool!" He said approaching Nico and doing the Nico Nico Nii. Nico chuckled. "I guess you educated him well." "So what's his name?" Eli asked Kotori. "It's Ako" she answered. "Ako is it?" Maki said ruffling his hair. "Yep! You must be "Nani sore? Imi wakanai" Girl correct?" Maki flushed from embarrassment. Rin and Honoka laughed. "And you're the "Love arrow shooto~!" Girl right?" He asked Umi. Umi flushed as well. "Kotori why?!?"she hid her face making the rest of Muse laugh including Kotori. "So where's the father?" Hanayo asked. Kotori sighed. "He doesn't know that we have a child." "How come?" Eli asked. "Well he had to move away it was back when I was on my third year and just turned 18" Kotori explained. "So you had him when you were 18?" Maki asked. "Yeah and I'm lucky to have him". "Anyway now that we're all here...how about we do something for our fans?" Nico asked. "What's your plan?" Honoka asked. "I was thinking of holding a concert and have a little help from my cousin Neito and his friends. They say he looks like me but I don't see it" she said. "I pity him" Maki said. "Hey!" Nico was offended making everyone laugh. "So he said we would meet up with him of course if you guys were in" She said. "Hmm that is a good idea" Umi said. "Oh heck yeah!" Honoka and Rin both said excitingly. "Um..are they um..b-boys?' Hanayo asked. Nico looked at her. "Yeah why?" Hanayo fidgeted. "I'm not that g-good with men" "Don't worry we're in this together you won't be alone Kayo-chin!" Rin said hugging Hanayo. The rest of muse nodded. "Thanks" She said. "I'm pretty sure he said to meet up at the park" Nico explained. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Honoka said leaving excited. Soon the rest of muse left and went to their cars. Umi made her way to the car and soon was at the park. Everyone was already there. Hanayo was shaking and Rin was trying to calm her down. Maki stared at Nico thinking how she became more attractive over the years. She was still short and flat but her face changed making her look far more attractive. Nico noticed her staring and raised a brow making Maki blush and look away. Eli and Nozomi were talking. "I'm surprised Elicchi still doesn't have a partner yet" Nozomi said. "Well I just don't like anybody well I do but I'm pretty sure they don't like me back" Eli sheepishly said. Nozomi saddened a little but put on a grin. "I hope everything works out for you in the end." Kotori made her way to Umi. "It's been a long time Umi-chan" Umi looked at her. "Yeah it has been" Umi smiled at her. "Say have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Umi chuckled. "No but I am interested in someone" She said blushing. Kotori felt her heart clench. "Um...hi????" A voice that sounded like a 13 year old boy said. Everyone turned around. He was a little shorter than Hanayo and had black hair and red eyes. He looked a lot like Nico. "Oh hello little guy. Are you lost?" Eli asked. Nico burst out laughing. "HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME NICO!" He huffed. "So we're getting help from your 13 year old cousin?" Maki asked making Nico laugh more. "I'm 23 you dumbass!" He puffed his cheeks. "Can you blame them? You seriously look like your 13" Nico said giggling. "Whatever. I'm Neito Yazawa and my friends are about to-" He got interrupted by screaming. An orange haired guy with light blue eyes and that looked a lot like Honoka hid behind Neito. "H-Hanako?" Honoka questioned the guy. "H-Honoka?" He smiled and hugged Honoka. "It's been a long time!" He looked over at Umi and Kotori. He first went to Umi. "My Umi you sure have changed" He chuckled then he turned to Kotori. "Man Kotori you-" Ako interrupted him. "Oh cool! You have my eyes!" Hanako looked at him and then at Kotori. "Is that-" "Yes Hanako... he's...your child" Kotori said. Everyone gasped including Hanako. Ako smiled at him. "Is it okay if I call you Papa Hana?" Hanako smiled. "Of course you can son!" He hugged his son. "I thought you were gay Hanako and now you have a child? It doesn't add up" A guy with blue hair and golden brown eyes came along with an ashen hair guy and he had honey eyes. "Uni I am gay it just happened from a drunk night okay?" Hanako huffed. "And it had to happen with my cousin?" The ashen haired guy said. "Kotono it was my fault" Kotori said. "How?" Kotono asked. Kotori sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p><em>Kotori</em><em> went over Hanako's house and nocked on the door. </em><em>Hanako</em> opened the <em>door and saw </em><em>Kotori</em><em> crying. "Koto what happened?" He said gesturing her in which </em><em>Kotori</em><em> went in. "My boyfriend broke up with me because he moved away" </em><em>Hanako</em><em> hugged her. "Listen </em><em>Kotori</em>... <em>It's fine it happens sometimes but remember you can't just focus on one person when there is a lot of other people" "But I gave him my everything" She said sobbing. "Can I get something to drink?" </em><em>Kotori</em><em> asked. Hanako's eyes widened. "Um but-" "Please </em><em>Hanako</em><em>" "Fine" He got out some cinnamon flavored tequila. "And you're drinking with me"</em></p><p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p><p>"And you can guess what happened next" Kotori said. Soon there came a boy with red hair and purple eyes that was being chased by an orange haired guy with yellow eyes. "Mako-kun! Pay attention to me nya!" "Have you ever heard of personal space Ren?!?" Mako then huffed. "Ren-kun p-please get off him" A boy sweat with yellow hair and light purple eyes. " B-but Hakkun!" Ren whined. "Thanks Haruki" Mako said. "Do I need to Jerky Jerky you Ren?" A guy with purple hair and green eyes said. "N-no!" Ren said backing away. "Nozoko you shouldn't- Kotori?" A guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes came. "Elen?" Kotori said. Everyone went quiet and Kotori and Elen stared at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>